


Do As I Say(Not As I Do)

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Works For Others [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (Atlas), (Samson), (That sounds terrible but they just bite each other a lot), Atlennas, Atlennas is the ship name, Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, Captain Allen has a different name, Established Relationship, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Sharp Teeth, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, biting kink, crossdressing rk900, slight bloodplay, they're so soft, yet so kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: Work done for Nevermore on discord!Captain Samson Allen goes home after dealing with a semi-botched mission that pissed him off. Thankfully, Atlas seems to know just how to unravel him and make him forget. And he does so in three-inch heels.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Works For Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607383
Kudos: 9





	Do As I Say(Not As I Do)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevermore/Mortimore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nevermore%2FMortimore).



> Check out my tumblr(lupo-was-here) to see if I can do work for you! Also this work has a piece of art to go with it!
> 
> Thank you Morti for the commission! I'm really glad you liked this, it was definitely fun to write these two. So much fluff. I look forward to the day you post their story because Atlas is such a good boy.
> 
> And thank you to the Cyberlife server in general! Gosh I love you guys ^^

Red and blue and red and blue and red- there was a deep sigh as Samson got into his car, having debriefed his team already. The squad cars flashed red and blue in the twilight bathed street, and honestly the colors were too bright, too vivid, for his taste. He liked those two colors, really, especially against pale skin and on a certain body, darker and smooth. But the flashing lights were doing nothing for him but giving him a headache and reminding him that ultimately, he failed.

  
  
It was a shitshow from the start. An escaped convict had broken into a family’s after assaulting a transport officer and fleeing. They had been looking for him all day, aware he was armed, so when they cornered him, he should have predicted the convict would’ve done something drastic. The team had just gotten to that house to get the family out when the bastard broke in through the back and grabbed the kid.

In the end, the kid got shot- a bullet in the arm and two going into the suspect. The kid now terrified and injured, Allen was the first to rush in and separate them, calling out for someone to help him. He knew, he  _ knew _ , that the kid would be fine. Maybe scarred for life in more than just the physical sense, he would bounce back with time. But he still regarded it as a failed mission- someone got hurt cause they just didn’t have enough people on their team. They weren’t fast enough.  _ He _ wasn’t- stopping the train of thoughts as his car stopped, he was now sitting outside the place he called home.

Needless to say, the debriefing did nothing to stop the guilt at someone getting hurt on his watch, and it shown in the way he acted. He was somewhat glad Atlas hadn’t been there, he knew the other would disapprove of the way he snapped at the team. Stepping out of the car, the reminder that Atlas wasn’t there- he’d been at home today- was a welcome one. It meant he could likely just melt into a pair of arms and rest tonight, and there wouldn’t be cleaning to do or work leftover from the job. Just him and the RK900 he’d been dating for a little over two months.

Walking into the house, there was the sound of movement in the kitchen and he relaxed. Coat off, shoes off, keys on the table, gun in the drawer. A routine he had for a while that was only more enforced now that he had someone else in the house besides him. He walked into the living room, expecting to see evidence of Atlas getting up to one of his hobbies, but everything was orderly and put away. They both had a want to maintain order in the house, but not an obsessive need for cleanliness- so the house was always a tidy-yet-lived in feel.

“You in the kitchen?” Despite the question, he moved towards the noise and the divine smell. Atlas wasn’t used to cooking, he knew that. There was so many times where he’d have to step in to make sure something didn’t catch on fire. And other times, he remembered having to clean the mess off of Atlas himself. But he loved each attempt, because Atlas cared- did his best and really, it was fun. “Something smells ama-”

  
His attempt to compliment the other cut off as he rounded into the kitchen. Atlas was- something else. As he got to know the android, seen him progress through his coding and deviate because of  _ him _ , he always knew Atlas was unique and shameless with his deviation. Of course nothing that would get in the way of work, but everything that would drive Allen hopelessly off a cliff and into a pit of affection. The first time he wore something not quite expected of a six foot something android with a smile full of shark teeth, it was a very welcomed surprise, and Samson still could imagine the soft feeling of the baby blue skirt in his hands.

  
  
That being acknowledged, it had been a while since Atlas actively dressed up. Samson watched as a perfectly sculpted ass was wonderfully highlighted by the tight leather skirt, Atlas having bent down to check whatever was in the oven and pull it out. The black stockings he wore hugged onto his calves, a single stripe of red lining the outside of both. Each stripe began inside the heel of three inch pumps Samson was very familiar with, and ended at a metal clamp. There was a garter belt hidden under that leather, maybe a couple of inches of it exposed. He wanted to feel, see how tight it was fastened, and he found himself heating up quickly at the thought.

“I hope it does. Welcome home Sam.” Atlas turned to him, and he didn’t miss the sneak peak he got of the other’s tramp stamp before his eyes snapped up to meet the other’s. He knew he was caught staring anyways, especially when his eyes drifted again at the fact the other wore a white ruffle blouse to top it, leaving it unbuttoned so he could see the expanse of smooth skin under it. He heard a quick ‘ _ puff puff puff _ ’ and recognized Atlas’s silent laughter, looking back up to see a warm smile and knowing crystal blues. Besides the two piercings in his ears, Atlas was even wearing his snake bites, two silver points of metal sticking out beneath his bottom lip. “Go sit down. The table should be set, I left a tablet for you to read while I plate this.”

Wanting to test the waters, he remained still, looking past the other to try and figure out what was being plated. “Sam.  _ Now. _ ” The order was gently said, but he knew better than to disobey, and he didn’t really feel like doing so anyways.

“Yes dear,” came the response instead, warmth leaking into it as he moved to the table. It was a small table, meant for maybe three people and a vase to have breakfast and leave as work called. Allen never used to bother with it, but romantic at home dates were becoming common enough that an LED Sakura branch tree sat in the middle, lit up at all times. There were two iron backed stools with places set in front of them, and a tablet off to the side of his spot, water beside it and- a pill for his headache. The warmth was instant as he knew how cared for he was.

He sat down, making sure to take the pill with a drink of water, and looked over the magazine tablet. It was Detroit Today, one he’d often read before work just to keep distracted, see who got credit where. Thankfully there was nothing about the convict in it yet, and he had a feeling that Atlas knew that. Reassuring him nothing was mentioned about making a mistake. He wasn’t allowed to dwell on the thought though, because Atlas was walking out of the kitchen with perfect grace. A plate of something that actually looked like a five star restaurant meal was set in front of him, and a similar, smaller portion in Atlas’s place. “One minute,” was said so softly, and he watched the other turn quick enough the ruffles swayed with the motion.

Then his eyes drifted down, watching the garter strap strain with each step and oh, he loved how all the heat in his chest pooled in his gut for a moment. When Atlas disappeared into the kitchen he looked down. ‘ _ Chicken marsala, _ ’ his brain helpfully supplied, plated onto brown rice and oh, his mouth was watering a bit. But he waited, hearing the tap tap tap of heels,  _ man he loved those heels _ , and soon Atlas was back, holding two wine glasses. “Thank you hun, this all- wow you’ve outdone yourself.” It was honest and true. He was worried, months and months ago, that his bluntness would cause fights with the android. In all honesty, Atlas could be just as blunt sometimes.

And just as proud, the compliment rising that perfect chest up just a bit, and _oh_ he was so tall. He found it hilarious that the fact used to annoy him, having to look up to someone he was giving orders to, but he was used to it now. Atlas being taller meant he didn’t have to stretch for shit at the store anymore. “I’m glad you like it, I was told you had a bad case… I thought that a surprise might cheer you up.” A pause- Samson raised an eyebrow. At first when Atlas deviated, there was always pauses. Picking the best words, finding what he wanted to say, what would be appropriate. That only stopped recently in fact, and really that- that was something Sam was still extremely proud of himself. Having the other’s trust so fully, and giving it in return.

“Definitely has. You look good Atlas.” Atlas sat down, smiling around a cup of blue wine. Blue for him, rose for Allen- normally he’d only ever drink wine at the balls the DPD forced everyone to go to, or on dates like this. After he took a sip, he dug into his food.  _ It was heavenly _ , Samson melting at the perfection of it. There was a hum of approval from across from him, and Samson quickly wiped his mouth before speaking. “You’ve perfected this- you know now I’m going to bug you to make this again right?”

A soft laugh, an actual one this time, and then Atlas was speaking. “I don’t think I’ll mind that too much. I’m glad you like it.”

“It’s perfect and made by my partner, of course I like it.” A hint of blue, Atlas still flustered when Samson would say things like ‘my partner’ and ‘my boyfriend’ so easily. Made it worth it every time.

“Eat love, there’s more planned for the night.” That sparked his interest, and he left comfortable silence fell over them, broken up only when Atlas synced with the tv and turned on the nightly news for noise. 

When they were finished, Samson found his headache completely gone, and the tension eased out of him. He went to get up, but Atlas was faster, standing and grabbing both of their plates before he could fully get out of the chair. “Ah ah- sit. You stay right here while I take these to the kitchen.” Atlas got a nod for an answer, and then he was off, heading into the kitchen. Samson finished off his wine, hearing water rinse off the plates and stop. Counting out the taps this time, he mumbled the number much to Atlas’s amusement.

Then Samson was completely floored, confusion becoming evident on his face as Atlas sunk onto his knees in one swift moment in front of him. A hand came up, removing his own from the table and pressing a cheek into it. He noticed the fresh lipgloss Atlas wore, the faint sparkles above his eyes, and he swallowed at the idea of driving the other to tears. He accepted and welcomed the fact that in this way, Atlas always took control. At work he was the boss, but at home Atlas was. It was  _ freeing _ , to give up control like this- to please and be good for someone. “Sam- pay attention.”

The voice knocked him out of his thoughts and he offered a small, sheepish smile. “Sorry hun. Not that you aren’t beautiful like this, but is there a reason?” To the point, Atlas only smiled.

“I’m offering you some stress relief. For tonight only, I’m allowing you to take the lead. I think... “ A pause, a flicker of yellow. “I think allowing you have control of tonight will be very relaxing for you, more so than bending you over every possible surface in this house til you personally promise to say sorry to the rest of the team.”

A wince, the smile widening and turning even more sheepish. So someone definitely told on him. Really, his team was great, until they realized Atlas was somehow keeping him in line. “Are you sure about this? It’s been a while, and you look so amazing but you don’t have to do this just for me.”

“Whoever said it was just for you? It’s nice to change things up every once in a while. And besides, I trust you, with every fiber in my being. I’ll only offer once more however. If I get off my knees without you saying you want to control me, you forfeit the night and you won’t be walking into work tomorrow.” 

The promise was tempting, but the way the other looked up so expectantly… “Then- I want to control you Atlas.” A small smile, and for a minute Samson could read the implied ‘ _ good boy _ ’ in it.

“What would you like me to do first, captain?” His hand moved away and placed itself on Samson’s knee instead, the other soon mirroring it. He had to take a steadying breath before he responded, cause this angle was something straight out of a damn fantasy.

“Pick me up, this is no place to continue this.” Atlas pouted at being made to get up, but did so, easily lifting his lover and  _ damn _ , Samson was never getting tired of that. “Bedroom.” With ease they moved, and for a moment he wrapped his arms around Atlas’s neck, leaning in to steal a kiss. It was immediately returned of course, and for a moment he was held  _ with one arm _ . He let a hum into the kiss while reaching a hand up to tangle it in the other’s hair. They had to break for air and Atlas waited, not putting him down until he was told where.    
  
For a moment he almost said the wall, but he was in control here. He knew if he got pinned this would be a lot less controlling and a lot more loud. “Put me down and sit on the bed, please.” Atlas let out that silent laugh again but did as told.

“You don’t have to say please for anything, I will do as you say regardless.”   
“Force of habit.” That got a grin, teeth exposed and he walked forward. “Help me out of my pants.”

Atlas started on his belt so he focused on getting his shirt off. He made sure to throw it to the hamper, hearing the  _ clink _ of metal hitting wood, and looked down to see Atlas unbuttoning him. His hands strayed, moving over his thighs and hips and getting a sigh. “Keep on task please.” Again the ‘please’ was really just second nature, and Atlas’s smile was warm at the slip up. But soon his boxers were the only thing left on him, and Atlas started to tug on them as well. “Ah- no. Not yet.”

Mind whirling with ideas, he threaded his hand in the other’s hair and tugged, not too hard of course. “Up.” Atlas stood, Samson’s hand falling to his shoulder. He looked over the other’s outfit again and then both hands went to Atlas’s jaw. “Kiss me.” Atlas leaned in, hands on his sides and squeezing as he obeyed. The kiss was calm, gentle, until Sam decided to nip the other’s lip gently, all too aware of the snake bites pressing into his skin. He was met with a small growl and grinned to it, Atlas tilting his head and taking control of the kiss. They parted again only when his chest felt tight from holding his breath.

Moving back, he spun them until he could sit down. “Take your shoes off and that skirt. I want to see what’s under it that you’ve been teasing me with.” That got a feral little grin, and while he sat down, he stroked himself through his boxers. Atlas took it slowly, leaning to unzip the small zipper on the heels and then tossing them,  _ thunk thunk, _ as they landed towards the door. Clear blue eyes locked onto the hand that was moving over Samson’s boxers, and while he knew any other time he’d be reprimanded for touching himself, the other couldn’t say nothing right now. Instead Atlas set his lips in a thin line and slowly worked off the skirt. 

And it was definitely worth the wait. The garterbelt wrapped tight around the other’s hips, the fabric of his lacey underwear straining with his arousal. Samson didn’t wait, hands reaching out to trace the straps, gentle and exploring. “Beautiful.” He hummed, and then leaned in to kiss the bulge, smiling up to Atlas. “Sit on my lap Atlas.” He watched the other move and bend, and inhaled sharply as pressure applied over his hips.   
  
Needing to keep his attention elsewhere, his hands started working on the blouse. “So handsome and dressed up, just for me.” He moved to take the shirt off, Atlas lifting his arms out of it. And it was set aside on the bed, wasting no time getting his lips on the other. He knew that the other loved being bit just as much as he did, and he aimed for strong lines along his shoulders before sinking his teeth in. The sudden jolt Atlas gave had them both groaning, continuing to make more marks. Hands moved to hold his sides, squeezing tightly but not bruising, not yet. He took his time, making two identical lines of blue across the other’s shoulders and up his neck. A couple broke open. At first, when they tried messing with blood, Atlas was concerned, knowing thirium couldn’t be healthy to ingest. After a couple times he stopped voicing those concerns at least.

Didn’t stop him from tilting Samson’s head up, licking the blood off of his lips before kissing him. This kiss was more frenzied, Sam tilting his head and fighting for control of it. He played dirty by grabbing Atlas’s ass through the lace, and the resulting noise allowed him the chance to take over the kiss. They pulled away when he had to breathe, leaving him panting and smirking, licking over his lips. “Mint. Really?” The lip gloss was completely fucked, and Atlas laughed at that.

“Yes mint- should I have went with cherry?” Shaking his head, Sam leaned back into his neck, bucking his hips once, though it took effort with the one’s sitting on them.

“Mint’s just wonderful, you should wear it more often.”

“Maybe if you’re good.” It was Sam’s turn to laugh at that.

“Keep it up, I’ll have you ride me.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?”

Leave it to Atlas to make him laugh while they were messing around. “For that one get- get on your knees in front of me. I want to see those pretty lips do something other than tease me.”

“Yes sir,” Atlas fucking  _ purred _ , knowing the title always was a slight turn on. He would say it during missions if he got too lost in his own head, and it would effectively shut all of his thoughts off. Atlas slid back, sighing as he did so, kneeling in front of the other.

“Hands on me. I want- you to bite me Atlas. Leave some reminders for tomorrow.”

That got a toothy grin, and Samson knew he played dirty when playing to the other’s preference for leaving hidden reminders. Hands traced up and down his thighs, and he spread his legs, resting back on his arms. Atlas took his time before leaning in to kiss up the inside of his left thigh. He knew what the other was looking for, but the anxiety was killing him. Eventually, he felt the scrape of teeth, and then sharp pricks of pain/pleasure shooting through his thigh as he tensed. Atlas hit a point that was mostly muscle, making sure to not bite too deep. Perfect pressure to leave a deep mark safely. “Atlas!”

Teeth removing themselves, Atlas made sure to lick at the wound, and there was a low moan escaping him at the burn as he did. Benefits of your boyfriend having oral analyzers in his mouth, it meant he could clean a wound with his tongue and if _that_ wasn’t some fun to play with. Mark cleaned, it still bled slightly, but Atlas moved on, and was quicker to make a symmetrical mark on the opposite side. It had him gasping, hips twitching at the feeling. Again and again, Atlas made a mess of his thighs, leaving shallow teeth indents and small pricks after those two larger marks.

By the time he pulled away, Sam almost was ready to rip his boxers in a need to get them off. Looking down at Atlas was a mistake, and his panting hiccuped in it’s pattern. Atlas had red running along his chin, hitting one of the snake bites, and he licked at his teeth to clean them. He couldn’t help but whine his boyfriend’s name now, and crystal blue eyes focused up at him with a smirk. “What would you like me to do next?”

The question had his head swimming, but he wasn’t going to last long through any kind of teasing if he asked for a blowjob. But he also wasn’t standing up with his thighs now a warzone. “I want you to take those underwear off and stretch yourself for me, above my hips.” Atlas let out a relieved sigh, and reached over for the lube they had beside the bed.

“Good, cause I don’t know if I can handle more of your noises without snapping.”

A breathless laugh leaving him at the other’s impatience, Atlas got settled into position and Samson got rid of his boxers carefully. It stung so perfectly when they dragged over teeth marks, and he knew tomorrow- car rides were going to be hell. But right now his dick was an angry red, and he stole the lube bottle from the other, scooting back on the bed further. Atlas placed his knees to the sides of his waist, remaining lifted, garter straps now hanging limp and underwear discarded- to wherever it didn’t really matter right now. What mattered was watching his hand disappear behind himself, and the little ways his hips bucked.

Without alerting Atlas to his plans, he placed his hand on the other’s arousal, standing up and moving with every twitch of the android’s hips. “Sam!” His name left in a rush of air, a slight buzz to it, and only received a grin as the hand started to move.

“Keep going.” An order, he wanting Atlas to come apart in his hand. He knew the other had no refractory period like he did, and he was keen to take advantage of it. Leaning in to nip at the planes on his stomach, it wasn’t long til he heard the small moans leaving Atlas turn into louder pleads of his name. “Sound so pretty, come apart for me hun.”

And he did, warmth hitting Samson’s hand and chest, dripping downwards as Atlas left out a quick shout of ‘ _ Sam! _ ’ before sagging. Removing his hand, he pulled Atlas’s out of his prep, then held his hips. Slowly he pulled him in and aligned himself, pressing the tip to the entrance. “Can I?” Atlas didn’t respond for a moment, LED a mixture of bright blue and yellow, but then there was a nod. Pulling him down, he hissed as his arousal was surrounded with tightness and heat. Atlas made a small, almost mewl like sound, broken by a buzz.

“Think you can ride me or do I need to help y-” He was cut off as a hand pressed to his chest. Leaning back til he was laying on the bed, he smiled up to Atlas, knowing how he looked. Bloody, painted with a white substance on his chest and previous hickeys and bite marks fading on his shoulders. Atlas shivered and the feeling had Sam groaning. About to question the push, suddenly Atlas lifted his hips- and  _ slammed _ down, skin hitting bite-torn skin and his whole body jolted at the sudden slide. “Atlas oh fu-” He wasn’t even allowed to finish the curse as Atlas started a pace of moving like that.

Every time their hips met, pain melted into the immense pleasure, and it was maddening. He gripped onto Atlas’s hips, bucking up when his mind got over the initial shock of the combination. He wasn’t lasting long however, and when Atlas leaned down to nip at a new spot, it took a couple of thrusts before Samson was drawing up like a bowstring. Atlas pushed him into the bed, hips pressed together as he came, a louder moan finally leaving him. They remained still for a moment, his hips twitching up into Atlas’s every so often. Then Atlas pulled off, and Sam watched as he rolled to lay beside him. He could hear the faint whirring of cooling fans, and noticed the fact the other was somewhat hard again. Moving, much to Atlas’s confusion, he got to tugging the other. “Move, still my night.”

Almost reluctantly Atlas moved, and Sam didn’t need to look up to know he was being scanned. But he moved to where Sam tugged, and now laid properly on the bed. Resting on one elbow and his side, he felt the burn of his thighs and shivered to the responding warmth in his spine. Ignoring it for a moment, he took the tip of Atlas’s arousal into his mouth, humming hard. Hips bucked with a sharp gasp, and he felt the sudden entrance choke him momentarily. “Easy there Atlas.”

“Sorry- Sorry sorry still very sensitive- should I-”

“No. Just keep from choking me.” He teased, knowing the other would try to turn his sensitivity down if he didn’t reassure him. Resuming his head to where it was, he stroked the other again, alternating between humming and sucking on just the tip. Atlas writhed with small moans, and a hand went into his hair, gripping tightly and getting a whine for the spark of pain it induced. It didn’t take long to drive Atlas over the edge again, especially as he gently ran his teeth over the skin and hummed harder to let the vibrations travel. Swallowing the sudden amount of liquid, the sound of Atlas crying out his name again got an interested twitch from his own length, but he didn’t have the energy for another round yet.

He pulled off with a pop then flopped onto his back. He was exhausted, thrumming with a low burning intensity in his spine and stomach, and the soreness of his shoulder and thighs had his eyes closing. A couple of minutes passed and he felt himself being picked up bridal style. “You are a mess Samson.” A weak laugh as he felt himself be carried to the bathroom. Despite expecting it, the feel of cold porcelain under his ass still had him jolting, now sitting in the large tub. It was one of those jacuzzi styled tubs, with a hand held shower head for when he was in a rush. He just preferred baths, a secret guilty pleasure. Now it made aftercare a lot easier, as Atlas pulled out a kit to treat his thighs.

Even though he doubted getting another round out of the other, he couldn’t help the warmth and pleased sigh he let out feeling hands rub ointment into the two deeper marks. “Going to have to put something water proof over those two.”

“Good.” Atlas shook his head at Samson’s excitement, and soon two water-proof patch bandaids covered the marks. The smaller, shallow bites were just cleaned up properly, and Atlas then slid into the bath as well, starting the warm water and directing it to the shower head.

He reached for a washcloth, but then a hand wrapped around his waist and he was held in place, being hosed off first. “Atlas come on, let me get a washcloth and help you out.”

“Mmmm, in a minute.” Atlas leaned in, careful not to aim the water too high and kissed him, and Sam of course kissed back. They spent a few minutes, languidly kissing each each, gentle push and tug, before the showerhead was abandoned to the side. Atlas wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling Sam into his lap after a couple moments. They kept kissing, slowly getting heated, and Samson raised his hands to cup his lover’s face. He could feel arousal spark in him again, then smirked into the kiss. Where he was he could roll his hips right over Atlas’s.

“Incorrigible,” came the mumbled comment, Atlas grinning down to Samson as he continued to move his hips in short, jerky movements. “You’re going to have to call off tomorrow at this rate.”

“Good, maybe they’ll learn better than to tell on me.”

“I doubt that. It’s still your night to be in control, what do you want me to do?” As Atlas spoke he reached over to turn the water to the tub, letting it fill up.

“Fuck me Atlas, I want you to grab my thighs, make me bleed, and keep biting me and Atlas- move it already.” The last part was absolutely impatient, and Atlas could only laugh at it.

Hands sliding under his thighs, he was lifted and Atlas turned them around. Positioning himself between the smaller man’s legs, he made sure to grab his thighs, bending them and gripping them hard enough to draw fresh blood trails. Samson keened at the new burn, feeling water start to gather in the tub. Thankfully it had a sensor to shut it off when full. A hand left his thigh and was pressed to his lips, and immediately he opened his mouth. Making sure to slick the other’s fingers, he knew this burn was going to make sitting impossible tomorrow. But soon the three fingers he made a mess of left his mouth and went down to his entrance, and without waiting one entered him in one movement.

Atlas was deadly efficient at this, knowing how to curve his finger to hit his prostate by heart. It made him jolt and lean his head back, baring his neck to the other as low groans and rumbles left him. Broken only by curses, he suddenly keened as lips found the sensitive, repeatedly bit spot on his shoulder. Then the sharp pain followed with another finger entering him- and a litany of curses and ‘Atlas’ left him over and over, starting to rock back as much as he could. The hand still on his thigh tightened in response and he stilled with another sharp keen. Only when Atlas pulled his teeth off of his skin did the third finger enter, and suddenly the burn of Atlas’s tongue and his finger had him bucking, punishment damned. He could feel the laughter at his impatience huffed against his bloody skin but couldn’t care.

After a couple moments of this, the fingers were pulled out and the hand was back on his dropped leg. Folding his legs back, Atlas positioned himself and sunk in slowly. Everything burned, his legs, his ass, his shoulder- even his neck and back from arching so hard into the other’s chest. He heard the soothing ‘so good’ leaving Atlas, and kisses were delivered to unmarked skin on his neck. It took a bit, and in the back of his head he acknowledged the tub had stopped filling up.

“Move… Move Atlas please move.” It was whispered, his voice too unstable to speak any louder without stuttering and breaking up. Slow at first, they simply rocked, and it felt amazing. Overwhelming but amazing. But then the other started to speed up, and Sam gripped the edge of the tub, his other hand reaching for the wrist on that side’s leg. He was being driven over the edge again, and then Atlas shifted slightly and he saw stars, shouting the other’s name at full volume. He was coming again, tightening around Atlas, and his whole body trembled from the intense pleasure.

It took a couple thrusts before Atlas suddenly pulled out with a broken cry of ‘ _ fuck _ ’ as he came as well, doing so over Sam’s chest. If he was more aware, he would’ve whined at the fact he pulled out, but as it was, he was focusing on trying to stop trembling. A wet cloth touched his skin and he jolted, shaking his head. “No more- can’t-” He was shushed, lips pressing to his sweetly.

“No more for tonight. Just cleaning you off so we can soak.” The cloth stopped, and the hand pinning him to the wall let him gently slide down into the water. He heard splashing and opened his eyes to see Atlas sitting next to him.   
  
It was silent, both of them recovering in the warm water. Atlas eventually did get another cloth and start cleaning them both, and he got a whine when he ran over the cloth anywhere south of his stomach. Especially when Atlas made him lean forward. It felt like five hours before they left the tub, water turning cool, and he was being wrapped in towels and carried again. Closing his eyes, he just rested his head against a blue marked shoulder, and when he opened them again he was being set down in front of their bedroom drawer. A towel was being rubbed over his body, and he made grabby motions, getting a chuckle for it. Atlas handed him a towel though, and he repeated the motions for Atlas, drying him off.

Both of them eventually dry, the towels were thrown to the hamper by Atlas. “Sorry hun,” Samson started, voice tired and breathless.

“For?” Atlas paused, holding pjs in his hands that he vaguely recognized as his own.

“You wanted me to take control and it still ended up in-” A loud yawn, and he felt the other’s hand on his cheek, thumb stroking the defined jaw.

“You took control just fine love. That was very fun, and honestly very relaxing for me, even if you are a bit soft as a dom.” They both shared a laugh, and when his arm was tapped he lifted his arms. “Really, it was nice. I would love to try it again some day.”

Paying attention now, he seen how Atlas only threw on boxers, and he felt the soft silk of the pjs he wore. “It would definitely be fun. You really think I’m going to be that sore?” Normally he was only put in silk if Atlas expected the next morning to be hell.

“Considering how over-sensitive you became, and how much you ended up bleeding, I’m counting on it. Now come on, my system is begging me to enter stasis.” Nodding to that, they both moved to the bed. Atlas stripped it, and only then did he realize that Atlas laid towels down under the topmost blanket, preventing blood from getting into the sheets.

“I love how smart you are.” He said suddenly, and felt a fluttery warmth in his chest at the ‘ _ I know _ ’ that answered him. He watched Atlas climb into bed first and then joined him, easily slotting into the little spoon position. Atlas held one arm under Sam’s head so he could use it as a pillow, and his other hand wrapped around the human’s body, hand resting over his heart. In return, he made sure one hand tangled in the one above his head. “Night Atlas- thank you for tonight.”

“Goodnight Sam, you are very welcome. Now get to sleep, my world.”

He couldn’t help the lovesick smile at hearing the nickname, and he passed out quickly.

The next morning was of course, not at all kind. Atlas laughed at his refusal to leave the bed, and getting dressed was an exercise of willpower. Breakfast meant wrapping his thighs in bandages and fresh ointment, and an IcyHot pad stuck to the small of Samson’s back. They ended up being three hours and twenty-seven minutes late into work. No one made any comment on how Allen apologized to the whole team when he came in, or how Atlas kept eyeing the captain’s thighs when he would rub them while sitting down. And if anyone noticed that Atlas had a blue stripe up his neck, or that Allen couldn’t sit for longer than twenty minutes- well they were wise enough to not say a thing. 


End file.
